The Thousand Year Old Fairy Tail
by The mist of an angel
Summary: Natsu is a new resident of magnolia, while on outside he heard some rumors that caught his attention, so he ask and look more about this. Until he found himself on a ancient castle, there deep inside he found a girl with long flowing golden hair that dress on a midshort white dress and thats when he realize maybe the girl is the rumored 'Thousand Year Old Fairy Tail'


**Summary: Natsu just moved in magnolia. Hearing rumors about Fairy 'tail', he got confused about the rumored myth so he search more about it and found out that the myth was all because of that strange castle inside the north forest of the town, so that night he get go in there as he get deeper and deeper inside he saw a strange door with Dragon cravings as he touch the marble door with Dragon's sculption in it, it open as one of it lighten up. Inside he saw a girl and thought that maybe she is the thousand year old fairy tail**

**An another story hope you like it and this is inspired by the "Once Upon A Time" and if you would like, try to read it, it is interesting, now can I start the show? Oooppss… I mean the story!. Here you go!**

"**The Thousand Year Old Fairy Tail"**

Hi My name is Natsu Dragneel. I live on my own the time that I ran away from home and now here I'am a new resident of the magnolia town. I live on the central town, where I could get on market easily, my apartment is a two storage house, when you look outside you could see a small river and a bridge to go across to the other side of the road. The place that I got was nice I can smell fresh air now but when I look back again inside my apartment I feel like a typhoon just walk inside.

Inisde many furnitures are crack, the long sofa has been knock out, my t.v screen has a big long tube stuck on the middle, my small glass coffee table had crack, plates and glasses are everywhere, my kitchen is also on a mess. The food on the refrigerator was lying on the other side wall, pies are covering the walls, the utensils are scattered around the floor. And of course even my very own bedroom didn't make to escape. The bed's foam was torn out, the feathers inside the pillows are everywhere, and the lamp beside my table was now broken, flashing on and off and the window inside my room is hanging like saying I want to fall off…. And Bang yeah.. it fall off.

"*sigh* gosh…. This really is a mess," I said to myself. I open a door where my cleaning tools lay in there. I pick a broom and started sweeping and also I go back and take a sack bag, to put all the broken things.

Ok now it was afternoon and I just finish cleaning… and my home was like 2 days ago… empty….I dial a number on my cell phone and I heard it ring

"YO sup Natyu," The voice said

"An another set of furniture..and also call some guys to arrange my house… I'm to tired, Wilson," I said as I sit on the floor.

"Ok Sir Natsu," Wilson said and ended the call. A sigh escape my lips and I decided that I need to stroll down the town to see what it look like. I open the door of my apartment and greeted with the people that I order to arrange my furniture event he track that carries my things are in there

"You are pretty fast huh?" I said raising a one pink brown to them.

"Yeah thanks, Sir Natsu. Now can we start?" One of the guys dress on yellow ask and I only nodded and give them way to enter my house.

"I'm going to come back maybe.. umm oh.. just call me when you guys are finish," I said and started walking down the streets of magnolia.

Ghrrrr

"Huh? Theres an animal inside a town?" I ask myself looking around my eyes turn golden yellow signal that I'm serious and ready to fight

Ghrrrr

"Hey come out!" I shout

Ghrrr

Then I look down to saw the rumbling sound was from my stomach.

"I feel like I'm a stupid in there," I said to myelf as I sweat drop scratching the back of my head

"Well maybe its time to eat," I said to my self and find a decent shop to eat in too.

While walking I smell an amazing scent and follow it. I open the door of the said shop and realize that it was a ramen shop, and the smell of delicious ramen is lingering through my nose trills. I sat down on one of the stools and order

"Hey mister I want a bowl of 50 of your super hot and spicy ramen, and if it is possible can you please add some more chili?" Ask the teen on the guy and the man on the other side of the counter and even the ones that heard him jaw drop… Then the owner step in

"Hey kid did you read what it said outside," Ask the owner smirking

"No I don't.." Said the pink haired teen frowning that they wont make his ramen fast

"It said when you buy and eat all 100 spicy hot ramen by yourself withought drinking a water or any liquid beside the water from ramen, you can win a 100,000 J" The owner said smirking

"SO?" Ask the pink haired teen not interested

"If you win I would give you 100,000 J, but that is if your going to order 100 bowls of spicy hot ramen," The owner said

"Ok… I would take it…. Now mr. baldy," Said Natsu as he turn his attention on the bald cooker

"I want 100 bowls of spicy hot ramen with extra hot chili!" Shout Natsu like declairing a war

Noon has fallen and Natsu finishes eating like it was nothing and the other customers that saw him are only had there jaws hanging open , at how unbelievable what Natsu did.

"So yo… owner," Natsu greeted the wide eyed owner of the ramen shop

"Well guess you won, This Mr, right here is the first ever winner of the contest!" The owner said raising Natsu's right hand while the other customers that inside the shop shout at Natsu's victory

After Natsu receive his prize he choose that going on a smoothie shop is nice, so he exit the ramen shop and walk down to an another shop.

He found a shop that said 'Milky cr ze shop' . He enter it and saw some customers but mostly girls are in there and he could hear some of the girls saying 'wow so cool'. He ignored it and walk towards the counter and order something randomly

As he was sitting in there he heard something strange… very strange… it was really strange that it actually caught his attention...

"You know Sharina you should not go to the north forest," Said one of the girl inside the shop

"Why? North forest is the only place that I can think of for our researching place," Said the other girl

"But.. don't you know the rumors?" Ask the girl

"What rumors?" Ask the girl her voice sound confuse

"They said deep inside the forest, there was a castle in there," Then the girl stop as she put her two hands on her mouth like a scaredy girl "They said that they heard some weird noises inside, and they even saw some weird things, like ghost!" The girl said and they both shout faint in usion.

I got interested on there conversation somewhat it was like I want to found more about it, weird… I came closer and ask.

"Hey miss," I said as I put a small smile, they look both at me with faint blush on there faces.

"What is it? Do you need anything?" One of the two girls said

"Yeah… whats with that story that your talking about?" Ask Natsu as she sat beside the girl

"Umm… it was just a rumor… well it has been a rumor for many years.." The girl said tapping her chin like trying to remember every detail

"For how many years?" Natsu ask curious

"Well, they said it was already thousand years… that's why they called it 'The Thousand Year Old Fairy Tail' " The girl said

"Thousand? You mean that rumor is in this place for that long?" Natsu ask surprise and the girl only nodded

"Then how come they don't see and look if what really is inside?" Natsu ask getting confuse of the people for not seeking answers

"Well, they said the castle is a forbidden place, where no one is allowed to go inside, and theres one more thing, they said, that once there was a girl that had been lock up deep inside that ancient castle, they seal her long ago, and until now no one has been able to unlock the seal for magic doesn't exist anymore," The girl said

"really," Natsu said as he stand up and walk outside but before that he look one more time at the girl then grin his famous lopsided grin

"You know, this town sure is a very interesting one," He said as he exited the shop and his only destination is none other than… The ancient castle.

He walk on the street of magnolia. He saw the houses getting lesser and lesser until he found himself inside a forest. As his foot step in the grounds of the forest he felt like an energy rise up to his body, like new level of energy if forming inside of him. He only shrugged it off and continue to walk.

As he walk deeper and deeper like for almost an hour the forest is also getting thicker, then on the end of the trees he saw a light so he run up and go in there. When he reach the other side he only saw a ancient castle that they were talking about, but it was like more of ancient hunted castle. He gulp hard as he walk slowly towards the castle.

When he was inside many symbols, arts, and engrave pictures on the wall. He let his feet drag him whenever it like. And as if like not realizing it he reach a door a very big door, that towered him completely. It was a double door, with stars and dragons are engrave on the big door. On the wall you could see many zodiac signs and also there are dragons that look like flying engrave on it too. He look at it weirdly, and then slowly withought realizing it his body reacted on its own. His hand reach out the door, and then on the door the big dragon that engrave on it light up with red color like it became alive. The big door open making a noise, as it open freely atlast a strong wind escape the room, Natsu's hair dance along with the air.

He walk inside not seeing anything because there is no light, and then he heard birds flying away and a sound of bell rang. He thought that it was midnight because maybe the sound of the bell came from the town. Then when he look back straight, he only saw that the moonlight slowly raising up making him see the room.

It was a dirty room and many thing are engrave on the wall, designs like on the outside. But on the middle of the room there was throne and girl was sitting in there. Her long blonde hair is shining through the moonlight, the midshort white dress that reach her toes is perfect for her beautiful skin.

I walk closer and closer and then the moon light hit her whole body directly, I stop looking at her beauty when suddenly I saw her eyes slowly opening, it was color blood red, her eyes was like holding a huge sadness and loneliness I only gaze at her, she was like an angel… I saw her reach out her hand to me and me withought realizing that my feet was actually moving I came closer to her. She then touch my cheek, her hands are so soft and warm despite the cold wind from the outside that coming inside the room.

I only look at her eyes as it turn into calm milky chocolate eyes, as she stood up she look up at me as I was taller than her. I back out a little to see her whole figure, I notice that she doesn't look like an angel she look like a fairy… then the thing snap on my head… that maybe..

'she is the Thousand year old fairy tail'

**Do you like it or hate it?... well tell me what you want.. and say if I should continue it… cause it is kind of…. Ugly?.. well yeah that's what I think but I hope people will like it…. But I know it is not that interesting… anyways..**

**Review?**


End file.
